


Ink Serenade

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 6, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Tattoos, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Victor and Yuuri own a coffee shop where Michele and Yuri work.  Emil owns a tattoo parlor down the street where Mila, Otabek, and Leo work.  For some reason, Emil and Otabek find themselves getting coffee every morning at Victor's coffee shop.





	Ink Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 18OI AU Week 2019 event for the 18OI discord channel. This is for Day 6 whose prompt was Shop Au (coffee, flower, bakery, etc). The main pair for this one Emil/Michele with background Otayuri. If you want to read the story from Otayuri's POV check out [Java Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119391) which my Beta wrote.

Michele saw the tall, intimidating man enter the coffee shop. The early morning sun fell on the colorful artwork etched into his arms. The man, Emil according to the name given for his order everyday, stopped in every morning on his way to work to get the same coffee and muffin. Michele started on his coffee when he saw him enter, and grabbed the muffin they had set aside for him. Sure enough, the man ordered his usual and then began to step back to wait. Michele handed his order over the counter before he could even take a step backwards.

Emil blushed and said, “Man, that was fast.”

Michele said, “Well, you order the same thing everyday. I fixed your order when you came in the door.”

Emil said, “Oh, thanks?”

Michele acknowledged Emil with a nod of his head and said, “See you tomorrow.”

Emil said, “Yeah, tomorrow.”

Michele went back to the list of coffee orders he had to fix while Emil took his order and walked towards the exit. Emil turned back once before reaching the door and watch Michele work for a moment.

_God, he’s cute.  Wonder if he is into guys?_

Emil couldn’t help the goofy smile that found its way onto his face as he walked back to the tattoo shop that he owned.  He was still smiling when he walked into the shop. Mila noticed the unusual smile on Emil’s face.

She asked, “Something good happen?”

Emil, startled, said, “Huh? What makes you think that?”

She said, “You only smile like that when you are happy.  Like when you get a design worked out.”

Emil said, “Well. . . uh.”

Mila asked, “Does this have anything to do with the barista with violet eyes at a certain coffee shop?”

Emil asked, “How? What do you mean?”

Leo interjected, “We all know you don’t go to the coffee shop because you love their coffee. Hell, we have our own great coffee maker here, and yet you buy coffee and a muffin every morning. So it must have something else going for it.”

Emil said, “They do have really good coffee.”

Mila said, “Sure, sure. Whatever.”

Otabek said, “Yeah, coffee.”

Emil said (to Otabek), “You should come with me sometime.  I think they have a sweet there that would appeal to you.”

Otabek, raising a eyebrow, said, “Really?”

Emil said, “Really.”

Leo, sighing at the exchange, asked, “Do you even know his name?”

Emil said softly, “Michele.”

Otabek asked, “So, what, did you get his number or something?”

Emil replied, “No, but he remembered my order today, and had it ready to go when I got there.”

Mila said, “Well, at least he has noticed you, even if it is as a regular customer.”

Emil blushed.  

Mila asked, “So when are you going to get his number?

Emil said, “He’s not gonna want to date someone that looks like me.  He is so. . . normal.”

Otabek said, “Nothing wrong with the way we look, boss.”

Emil’s eyes darted to the side as he said, “Some people think so.”

Otabek replied, “And they can go screw themselves.”

Emil chuckled and said, “Enough chatting.  We should all probably get ready for the day.  We all have a pretty booked schedule.”

Each of the artists retreated back to their cubicle to get ready for their first appointments of the day.

****

The Next Morning. . .

 

Emil parked his bike next to Otabek’s in the back of the shop.  He let himself in through the back door.

Emil said, “I am going to go get coffee.  You really should come with me, Otabek. It would be worth your while.”

Otabek growled, “Okay. I’ll go.  If only to shut you up.”

Emil smiled. They walked down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop.  People made a wide berth around the intimidating looking men. Emil sighed unhappily.

_I wish they would stop judging us by how we look._

They entered the coffee shop.  Michele looked up as he heard the bell ring.  

_Its Emil, but who is that with him?_

Yuri leaned over and whispered in Michele’s ear, “Who the fuck is that?”

Michele shrugged and asked, “The guy with Emil?”

Yuri nodded.

Michele replied, “Don’t know.  Never seen him before. Maybe he works with Emil?”

Yuri asked, “Think they work at that tattoo parlor down the block?”

Michele let his eyes roam up and down both of the men who were now waiting in line.

Michele replied, “More than likely.”

Michele went ahead and got Emil’s order ready.  He had to go to the back to retrieve the muffin.  It was one of their most popular flavors. It sold out almost every day, but Michele always put one back for Emil.

_Why do I even care if we have “his” muffin?  He could pick something else. But. . . I don’t want him to stop coming._

When it was their turn, Emil and Otabek approached the counter.  Emil ordered his usual and Michele handed it to him immediately.

Otabek, having no idea what to order, said, “I’ll have the same as Emil.”

Yuri said, “Sorry, we are out of that flavor of muffin.  Michele actually saves one for Emil everyday. It sells out quick.”

Michele blushed and Emil’s eyes got big.

_He saves a muffin for me._

Otabek, not missing a beat at the information, asked, “Then, what do you suggest?”

Yuri said, “I like the lemon poppyseed, but it would be better with a lighter roast coffee.  We have a great store specialty drink that pairs nicely with it.”

Otabek said, “I’ll have that, then.”

It took Michele a moment to get together the order but then he handed it to Yuri to give to Otabek.

Yuri hissed, “What are you doing?”

Michele hissed back, “Giving you a chance to interact.”

Yuri handed Otabek his order and said, “Thank you, come again.”

After they got back to the store and had partaken of their muffins and coffee, Otabek said, “You’re right, Emil, they do have some fantastic coffee.”

Emil laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair. 

****

It became a routine. After Emil and Otabek got to the store, they would walk over to the coffee shop and get their regular order.  Michele and Yuri saved their muffins and Michele made their coffees and soon as he saw them enter the shop. There was a lot of long looks and pining, but no one was willing to upset the status quo and ask for a number. After getting their coffee, Emil and Otabek walked back to the shop.

When they went inside, they saw that Mila had arrived while they were gone.

Mila said, “Aren’t you tired of paying all that money for breakfast?”

Emil and Otabek replied, “Nope.”

Mila said, “Those must be some boys if they have you guys buying breakfast every morning just to see them.”

Emil whined, “How can we not go?  They save muffins for us every day.”

Mila asked, “Do they?”

Leo said, “Why not just get their number, or ask them out.”

Otabek said, ‘They are not going to want to go out with us.”

Leo pointed out, “They do save muffins for you two.  They could just make you order something else.”

Otabek replied, “Eh, they are just being thoughtful to regular customers.”

Mila asked, “Do you think that you are their only regular customers?”

Emil, not having thought of that, said, “No?”

Mila said, “For the love of all that’s holy, you boys are going to be the death of me.  I am going to have to go over there and see the two boys who have you wrapped around their finger.”

Emil said, “Just don’t.”

Mila, raising an eyebrow, asked, “Don’t what?”

Emil replied, “Say anything about why we go over there, okay?”

Mila said, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

A couple of days later. .

 

Emil and Otabek came in as per normal.  Yuri and Michele had their regular order ready to go when they saw the boys coming. As they left, Emil looked back at Michele.

_He looks good today._

Michele noticed that Emil looked back at him.

_Jesus, I hope I didn’t offend him or something.  He could probably beat the shit out of me. What was that look? And how is it that he so hot?_

Michele looked over at Yuri who was watching Otabek through the window as he walked back to the tattoo parlor.

Michele asked, “So, when are you going to get his number?”

Yuri, sticking his tongue out at Michele, replied. “As soon as you get Emil’s.”

Michele said, “Touché.”

That was the last thought they spared the tattoo artists for awhile as the coffee shop got so busy it was all they could do to keep up with the orders.  It slowed down around 11. It would pick back up in the early afternoon as people came in for Yuuri’s famous sandwiches. About 15 minutes after twelve, Yuri began to get agitated.  JJ, his shift replacement, hadn’t shown up yet.

Yuri complained, “Where the Hell is that fucker? He’s going to make me late for class.  At this rate I am not going to get to eat lunch. I have to make it to class on time. Dr. de Black doesn’t let anyone in the classroom after class starts and he gives attendance points.”

Michele, strangely sympathetic, said, “I am sure he will be here soon.  And I bet if you ask, Yuuri will give you something to eat. He is such a mother to all the employees.  There is no way he’d let you go hungry.”

Yuri sighed and said, “I don’t want. . .”

Michele ignored Yuri as he walked into the back and said, “Hey, Yuuri.  Yuri is not going to be able to grab lunch before class today. Is there something he can have to eat?”

Yuuri said, “Of course.  Some meat pastries just came out of the oven.  Grab him one, and you take one too.”

Michele said, “Thanks, Yuuri.”

He grabbed two meat pastries and walked back out into the front.

He handed one to Yuri and said, “See, told you so.”

Yuri took a bite out of the pastry.

_This is really good, better than the cafeteria crap I was going to eat._

Yuri started to pace, anxious for JJ to arrive.

_Where the fuck is he?  I have to walk to class.  I am not going to make it._

Michele said, “You know, I can probably hold down the fort until he gets here, if you need to leave.”

Yuri said, “No, we are supposed to stay until our replacement comes.”

Michele shrugged and said, “Okay.”

A few minutes later, a winded JJ finally made it to the coffee shop.

He panted, “So sorry.  Group project.”

Yuri said, “Whatever.”

Yuri clocked out and took off running out of the coffee shop to his class.

****

Emil looked up when he heard the shop door ring to see that Otabek had stepped outside the shop.  A few minutes later he heard Otabek’s bike roar past the building.

_Wonder what that was all about._

****

Emil said, “So, no coffee again today?  How long are you going to sulk?”

Otabek, not looking at Emil, said, “I’m not sulking.”

Emil said, “Okay, sure whatever.  They’ve asked about you, you know.”

Otabek said, “Okay. Whatever.”

Emil said, “Oh my God, you are impossible.”

Emil left and walked down to the coffee shop.

Michele met Emil’s eyes when he walked in. He gave Emil a slight nod to acknowledge that he had noticed him.

Michele’s current customer looked behind him to see who had entered.

He said, “I wish that you could keep riff raff like that out of this store.”

Michele, stunned, said, “Do you mean Emil?”

The customer said, “If that is the name of that tattooed hooligan.”

Michele said, “Please don’t slander our other customers, sir.”

The customer, getting mad, asked, “Are you defending that. . . that. . . tattooed freak?”

Michele could see Emil’s face fall when he heard what the customer was saying.

Michele said, “He is not a freak.  And you are no longer welcome in our establishment.   _Emil_ is a valued regular customer.”

The customer, mad, said, “Let me talk to your manager.”

Michele said, “Gladly.”

Michele went into the back and saw Yuuri.

Yuuri asked, “What is it, Michele?”

Michele asked, “Is Victor in?”

Yuuri said, “He should be in the back office, why?”

“Some idiot is losing his mind because Emil came in.  He insulted him a couple of times and I told him he was no longer welcome here.  Now he wants to talk to a manager.”

“Victor should be in his office.  If he isn’t, I’ll come take care of it.  I wish people wouldn’t judge by appearances.  Emil and his crew are some of the nicest people on the block.”

“I know.”

Michele went to the back office and knocked on the door.

A voice said, “Enter.”

Michele opened the door and walked into the plush office. He looked at the silver haired man sitting behind the elaborate mahogany desk.

Victor said, “Michele, what can I do for you?”

“We have a customer asking for a manager.”

“What did Yura do this time.”

“It wasn’t Yuri this time.  It was me.”

“What’s the situation?”

“A customer saw Emil come into the store.  He said some unkind things about him. I told the customer he was no longer welcome in our establishment because he kept maligining Emil.  Now, he is asking for a manager.”

Victor stood up from the desk and smirked as he said, “I’ll come.  This might be fun.”

Michele smiled as Victor followed him back to the front. The irate customer was still there when Victor made his way to the counter.

Victor asked, “Is there a problem, sir?”

The customer asked, “Are you the manager?”

Victor replied, “I am the owner.  How can I help you?”

Pointing to Michele, he said, “Your employee was rude, and I don’t like the fact that you let these hooligans from that tattoo place in your establishment.”

Emil, defending Michele, said, “He wasn’t rude.  It was that dude who was rude. Maligning my good name.”

Victor said, “I seriously doubt Michele was rude.  If you had said Yuri was rude to you, I might believe it, but Michele has very good manners.  And from what I understand he informed you that you are no longer welcome here since you maligned my friends and regular customers.”

Victor unbutton his work shirt to show the tattoo on his chest.

He said, “This is one of Emil’s original works.  I don’t expect to see you in my shop again.”

The customer stomped off.

VIctor said, “Emil’s order is on the house.  Michele, if you would get it for him.”

Michele nodded.

Victor asked, “Where’s Otabek?  Hasn’t he been coming with you lately?”

Emil said, “He had been, but he got his feelings hurt a few days ago and won’t come with me anymore.”

Yuri said, “Oh for the love of. . . Is it okay if I make a delivery, boss?”

Victor nodded. Michele made Emil’s order and handed it to him.

He said softly, “Sorry for this morning.”

Emil said, “It wasn’t your fault.  Happens to me a lot, actually. I am used to it.”

Michele said, “But you shouldn’t have to be.”

Yuri asked, “Would you make Otabek’s coffee for me, Michele?”

Michele said, “Sure.”

He made the coffee and handed it Yuri. He took the coffee and the muffin he had retrieved and stomped out of the shop’s door.

Emil said, “Holy Shit.  I have to see this.”

Victor said, “Me too.”

Michele said, “One of you tape it so I can see it, too.”

Emil said, “Will do.”

Victor and Emil took off to catch up with Yuri to watch the show.

****

A few hours later. . .

 

The lunch rush was over.  Yuri had already left for class and JJ had come in for his shift. Yuri, much to Michele’s dismay, wouldn’t talk about what happened that morning. Michele was leaning on the counter taking a breather from the early morning rush. He heard the bell over the door ring and he looked up to see Emil.

Michele said, “Emil?”

_He usually only comes in the morning.  What is he doing here._

Emil walked up to the counter and said, “I taped the Yuri Incident as we are calling it at the shop, but I realized I didn’t have your number and couldn’t send it to you.”

Michele said, “Gimme your phone.”

Emil unlocked his phone and handed it Michele. Michele put his contact information into Emil’s phone.

Emil texted him the video of Yuri’s antics from that morning. Michele watched it with JJ looking over his shoulder.

Michele laughed and said, “Oh my God, look at the expression on Otabek’s face. Did they work it all out?”

Emil chuckled and said, “I think so.  Otabek should be coming for morning coffee again starting tomorrow. Since I have your number, can I call you?”

MIchele, blushing, said, “Sure.”

Emil smiled as he said, “I’ve got to get back to work, but I will see you tomorrow.”

JJ teased, “Ohh, you gave him your number.”

Michele replied, “Shut it or I’ll tell Isabella some interesting stories.”

JJ replied, “Okay, man, I was just teasing.  Don’t get all bent out of shape.”

Thirty minutes later Michele’s phone pinged.  Michele jumped, not used to having anyone texting him. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Emil.  

 

Emil: Will you go out with me?

Michele: You mean like a date?

Emil: Yes?

Michele: Sure.  When?

Emil:  Saturday?

Michele:  That will work.  I am off on Saturday.  What did you have in mind?

Emil:  Dinner and a movie?

Michele:  Sounds good.  What time?

Emil:  7?

Michele:  It’s a date.

 

Emil smiled as he looked down at his phone.  

_A date.  I have a date.  I can’t hardly believe it._

Mila, seeing Emil’s smile, asked, “What’s up?  You’re smiling like you won the lottery.”

Emil said, “He said yes.”

Mila asked, “Yes to what?”

Emil replied, “A date.”

Mila said, “You have a date with coffee shop boy?”

Emil nodded.

Mila said, “I am glad you finally asked him out.  I hope you both have a really good time.”

Emil said, “Thanks.”

 

The Next Day. . .

 

Otabek and Emil came into to the coffee shop as normal.  Michele and Yuri, of course, had their regular order ready.  Emil made sure that his fingers brushed Michele’s when he took his order from him.  

Emil said “I am really looking forward to Saturday.”

Michele blushed and replied, “Me too.”

Yuri looked over at Michele with an raised eyebrow.

When the tattoo artists left, Yuri turned to Michele and said, “You have a date?  With Emil?”

Michele replied, “Yes, yes I do.  You can’t tell me after all that yesterday that you don’t have one with Otabek.”

Yuri said, “Well. . .”

Michele said, “That’s what I thought.”

Yuri blushed.

Michele said, “They both seem like really nice guys.  I hope we all have a good time on our respective dates.”

Yuri said, “Me too.”

Michele said, “Tell me all about it on Monday?”

Yuri nodded.  They went back to work, both daydreaming about their dates on Saturday, and the tattoo artists who had a taste for Yuuri’s muffins, or at least for the baristas that served them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Be sure to check out all the other great fics and art for this event. My beta also wrote this story from Otayuri's point of view. Check it out its called [Java Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119391)
> 
> And come by and hi say on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) and check out our Discord channel.


End file.
